The Hunters Go to High School
by queeniemikki
Summary: Artemis has gone hunting solo for a year, and the hunters are out of options after a capture the flag incident. The series of adventures that come when they enroll in a boarding school in South Carolina. In progress. Will end up being around 30 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Fair well, Lady Artemis, and good luck with your mission." I said trying not to sound disappointed.

"Don't be sad, Thalia." The shorter girl said "I'll be back as soon as I can. Beat the campers in capture the flag for me."

I almost smiled at that. We walked up to my tree and joined the rest of the hunters. We said our goodbyes and walked down towards the big house where Dionysus, the camp director, and Chiron, the activities director were playing pinochle. By the look on Dionysus's face, I could tell Chiron was winning.

"Yippie more little br- I mean campers" Dionysus said smirking

"Thalia!" Chiron grinned "what a lovely surprise!"

"yes... lovely" Dionysus mumbled sarcastically

I rolled my eyes and turned to Chiron "Artemis had to go on a mission for Zeus, so we'll be staying in cabin eight for a while. I hope your campers are better at capture the flag then the last time"

I laughed remembering the fun times we've had here since the war ended earlier this year. Until the past few months Kronos' army was scattered, and we hadn't had much trouble with monsters. Now, the surviving monsters were starting to join up and hunt down half-bloods, and we had been busy for a while. The girls and I were disappointed to not be joining Artemis, but I know I was looking forward to taking a break.

We walked up the hill to cabin eight and dumped our packs on the sets of bunk beds.

"Okay girls, have fun, relax, and i'll meet you here for dinner and capture the flag." the girls grinned and chatted excitedly.

Thalia walked out of the cabin and over to cabin three. She opened the door which Percy never borrowed to lock. He and Annabeth had been at boarding school in Manhattan for the whole year, a new record for Percy not getting kicked out. Last I had heard from them, it had been going well.

I walked to the back of the room where the fountain his dad gave him was. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a golden drachma.

"O goddess accept my offering" I said tossing the coin into the spray of the fountain. It vanished into the rainbow.

"Percy Jackson at the Manhattan Institute for the gifted and talented." I said into the fountain.

A shimmery image appeared in the spray of Percy and Annabeth sitting in beanbags laughing, with books sprawled all around them.

"Hey barnacle brain!" I shouted and burst into a fit of giggles as he jumped sending school supplies flying across the room.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried cheerfully

"Pine cone face, don't scare me like that!" Percy complained picking up scattered pencils and papers. "What are you doing in my cabin?"

"Me and the hunters are back for a while while Artemis is on a mission for Zeus. And you know, we are going to crush the campers at capture the flag tonight, and I would hate for you guys to miss us beating you for the 40th time in a row" I snickered

"You're on! We'll be there by dinner." He said swinging his hand through the mist, disconnecting us.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat with the girls at the Artemis table chatting and boasting about how we would win capture the flag. The twins, Madison and Elisa, made a bet with the Hermes cabin that if we win then we get their shower time for the rest of the month. They always have first since they were always making bets, and that means hot showers for us! If we lose, which we know can't happen, then we have to clean their cabin for the rest of the month.

Chiron climbed on top of the main table and banged on his glass with a knife, trying to get us to be quiet, but in doing so he made the top chip off. This only made us laugh even more. After a while everyone calmed down and Chiron got the glass out of his pizza.

"I'd like to formally welcome the Hunters of Artemis to the camp and announce that our capture the flag tradition will continue tonight right after dinner."

Everyone cheered and I grinned, already imagining the fun of rubbing it in seaweed brain's face. He and Annabeth had arrived right before dinner and were sitting at their parent's tables.

We ate our dinners, each made an offering to the gods and met in the woods for capture the flag.

There was 18 campers including Percy and Annabeth and 15 hunters. Not the way I would like to play but we could still win even if there were dozens of them.

"okay girls, let's crush them!" I shouted enthusiastically.

We cheered and set our flag on a boulder with our two "youngest" hunters, Annalise and Laura, guarding it. They probably forgot that these girls have been eleven for years, and were much stronger then they looked, despite their childish looks.

I could see their flag waving from the tip of Zeus's fist, as always. Couldn't they challenge me a little bit? Chiron signaled for us to start and disappeared into the woods. As usual, the campers had set up a decoy to get some of the huntresses away from the base. Me, Kate, Amanda, and Alexis raced across the creek and into the forest. Strangely, we met almost no traps or people on the way. We reached the rock pile in less than a minute. There was no one guarding it.

"Wow. This is gonna be too easy. " Kate grinned confidently beginngin to climb the rocks

Allie and Amanda stood guard at the bottom while I climbed up with Kate. I reached the top and stood up brushing the dirt off my leggings. I reached for where I knew the flag would be but my hand whipped through empty air. The flag was gone.

"where'd it go!?" I shouted looking around

I looked up in time to see some boy in a bright orange camp half-blood t-shirt slip into the trees. I half- ran half- slid down the rocks but before I could chase that kid, cheering erupted from this side of the lake. I could feel the redness in my face and the air around me crackled with electricity. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT HERMES KID HE'S GONNA WISH HE WAS IN TARTARUS!" I screamed throwing down my sword in frustration.

I stormed towards the crowd of cheering campers, pusing my way through them with Allie and Amanda behind me. Kate had run off to tell the other Hunters what had happened.

"And the winner is the Campers!" Chiron yelled and the campers erupted into another round of cheers.

"STOP!" I screamed and the campers stared at me like I was crazy.

"Somebody's a sore loser" one of the Hermes kids teased.

I shoved him away sending a shock through him, burning wisps of his hair.

"Thalia!" Chiron yelled astonished "what's gotten in to you!?"

"They didn't win!" I shouted "They cheated! They moved the flag!"

I spun around pointing at Zeus's fist. My jaw dropped and Amanda and Allie gasped. The flag was back.

"What are you talking about?" The kid who I had shoved laughter in his voice. "Its right there" he giggled. He was wearing an orange shirt.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" I screeched. Anger roared in my ears, there was a blinding flash and the kid was on the ground, unconcious, fire everywhere. Campers screamed and backed away from me, some running to put out the fire. I gasped in shock and stepped back. Allie grabbed my hand and dragged me to the Artemis cabin, Amanda running after us. Campers screamed insults at me as we passed.

I sighed and lay down on my bed, shaking. The door opened and closed softly. I glanced up. Annabeth was sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Hey" I mumbled, falling back onto the pillow.

"He's not dead." She said quietly

I sighed and covered my eyes with my arm "and that's supposed to make me feel better?" I said miserably.

"Hey barbecue fingers!" Percy shouted barging into the cabin grinning

Annabeth gave him a death glare and he backed up and ran out of the cabin.

I rolled over facing the wall and closed my eyes. After a few minutes Annabeth got up and walked out quietly.

I sat in the middle of the Artemis table, looking down so I couldn't see the glares that the whole camp was giving us. The dining hall was silent except for Mr.D and Chiron whispering quietly at the Main Table. Chiron nodded and stood up. He cleared his throat un necessarily because the whole camp was already listening, waiting for him to speak.

"I know you all are wondering about what we are going to do to the hunters, and -" Chiron was cut off by a chorous of insults and threats towards us.

"Feed them to the baby dragon!" one of the Hermes girls cried. A chorous of campers agreeing and suggestions of worse things rose.

The girls started yelling back at them, defending me, and I just kept my head down, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Quiet!" Chiron yelled "We will do no such things. Seeing as Trevor is okay, and that they are our guests, they will stay, and be treated as if this never happened."

There was a loud bit of protesting and some of the Hermes kids got up and stormed out.

I got up, my food un touched, and walked back to the cabin. I sat down on the floor in the corner and put my head between my knees. The cabin door opened and I glanced up.

"Hey, Kiddo" Chiron said wheeling over. "It's going to be fine. It'll be like it never happened."

"We both know that's not true." I sighed "I- I talked to the girls. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"You know I can't let you" He said "You have no where to go, and Artemis sent you here."

"And you know that won't stop me." I said "Lady Artemis is gone for a year, and actually, we were planning on going to school. There are a few boarding schools that have all ages, and it's the school year. By no means, are we required to stay here."

Chiron sighed "As you wish."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like this. I wrote it all in a few hours, but i think it's great. I have tons of ideas, and a great plot line. I have chapter 5 written and i know what i'm writing for chapter 4, i just gotta put it on paper. Screen. You know what i mean. I think this is going to end up being around 30 chapters, maybe more. I write pretty fast but i don't know how long i can keep it up before writer's block sets in. ****They finally get to the school next chapter. Sorry for stalling it so long, but i couldn't just go *poof* they're at high school now.**

**Anyway, thanks for the positive reviews and i hope that that you like this one too. .  
**

* * *

Chiron met with me at the camp boundary at the top of the hill first thing in the morning. The girls loaded our things into the camp van.

"Argus will take you to the airport, and the school is expecting you at noon" He said handing me a stack of plane tickets. The closest school we could find that accepted all of our ages, that none of us had ever been kicked out of, was in South Carolina.

Chiron gave me a quick hug, and I walked down the hill to the hunters. I almost laughed at how we were dressed. Instead of the silver jackets, black leggings, and running shoes I had gotten so used to, we were dressed in shorts, sandals, and tank tops and t shirts. I hadn't had any clothes with me, same as a few of the girls, other than some old t-shirts which had various stains and ripps from all the battles i'd been in them for. I'd borrowed clothes from Annabeth because I couldn't stand the girly clothes that the Aphrodite cabin had given everyone else.

I handed everyone a plane ticket and we sat down in a circle, so that I could explain to them what was going to happen.

"We are going to be going to a boarding school called Chestney Creek. Chiron told them that we are an adopted family to a couple who adopted kids with dyslexia and ADHD, since no one wanted us. Our adoptive parents died in a car crash and their money is being used to send us all to a boarding school that accepts gifted children with minor learning dissabilities. They faxed us our class schedules and boarding assignments this morning. Chiron managed to get us all in eachother's rooms saying that we weren't very good with dealing with meeting new people. There's only two other people in our rooms that are not hunters."

I got up and passed the little yellow cards around. Since we were about the same age, I was going to be rooming with Jessa and Mikayla, my two best friends of the hunters. Anna, Izzy, and Kate were in the second room. Madison, Elisa, and Marisa were in the third. Alexis, Allie, and Amanda were in the fourth. Emily and Danielle were sharing the fifth room with a girl named Caroline, and Annalise and Laura were sharing a room with a girl named Lily. Caroline and Lily were sisters but Caroline was a year older, so they weren't in the same room.

I looked at my schedule. The classes were small, about 25 kids each, and assigned by rooms. In all there was about 8 rooms per schedule. We all had the same schedule, and would be taking mixed grade classes with kids from ages 9 – 15.

Ifolded up the papers and put them in my shorts pocket. We loaded onto the van and in twenty minutes we arrived at the airport. I tried not to look like I was going to be sick, but I don't think I succeded because Jessa and Mikayla gave me simpathetic looks. They were the only other pepole besides Percy and Annabeth who knew about my fear of heights.

We checked to make sure all of our weapons were in jewlery form. It's not good when airport security finds daggers, swords, and knives made of suspicious metals in your carry-on bags.

We made it through airport security with only one minor problem with Amanda, the metal plate in her foot, and a very paranoid security man. We gave the lady our tickets, put our bags in the spaces above our seats, and sat down. Jessa and Mikayla sat next to me, and I closed my eyes, hoping that when I woke up, the flight would be over. I'm not that lucky. I paniced the whole time, woke up every 10 minutes, and threw up 12 times. When we finally touched down, I was off the plane in less than a minute. I was guessing all the hunters now knew my secret.

We got our suitcases from baggage and went outside to find our rides. It was sunny and bright. I smiled at the way South Carolina seemed so welcoming. I saw a man golding up a sign that sad The Grace's and I winced at my last name. I didn't use my last name. It reminded me of my mother. I still felt guilty about her death. Maybe if I hadn't run away she wouldn't have been as heavy of a drinker, and she wouldn't have been in that accident. I shook the thought out of my head. If I hadn't run away I would have been in that car with her. I also wouldn't have met Annabeth, Luke, Percy, gone on any of our adventures, and I wouldn't be a huntress.

I led the girls over to the man. "That's us" I said pointing as the sign in his hands

"Wow. When they said there were a lot of you, they weren't kidding." The man said gesturing to the sixteen of us. He led us over to a long black hummer limo.

"Whoa" I whispered

"We'll be there in half an hour" The man said

We piled into the limo, the man put our bags in the back, and we set off for the school. The girls talked excitidly but I felt uneasy. Soemthing didn't feel right. I guess I was just nervous about going to school again.

We drove for what I think was ten minutes slowed down and stopped. I sat up. That hadn't felt like half an hour. The driver got out of the car. I looked out the window but there wasn't any buildings for a little while. The man had walked to the back of the car and I couldn't see anything past our mountain of suitcases.

"We probably got a flat or something" Emily sighed. "I'l l go see." She climbed out of the car and walked to the back of the car. A couple of seconds later there was a loud sharp scream and a crash. I lept out of the limo, the girls behind me. I raced around the ccar, my sword in hand, but the driver was gone, and Emily was laying against a tree, a huge gash in her head, her sword broken in half on the ground, and her shield with holes in it. I ran over to her with Jessa and Allie, since they were daughters of Apollo. The other girls scoured the area looking for the monster.

"Manticore" Emily groaned clutching her leg, which had 3 sharp posionous spikes in it. She held her head, which had hit the tree. Her eyes rolled back and she passed out. Allie and Jessa crouched over her, talking in hushed voices. I got up and told the other girls what heppened. I heard Allie and jessa's hushed whispers grow alarmed and loud, and then to sad cries. We gave up our search and raced back. Emily was as still as a rock, and her eyes were glazed over. My pace grew pale and I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Danielle, her best friend, fell to her knees sobbing. No one was smiling anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This one turned out pretty long. It's not extremely important but i felt that it was necessary to tie the parts of the story together. They keep on getting longer and longer. I guess that's good :) The next chapter is where the plot starts to rise. I already have it basically written but i wanna add more since it was the first chapter of the story that i ever wrote.**

**Please review and leave and comments questions or suggestions for me. I try and reply to them all in message but if you guys don't have the private messaging ability then i'll just answer them here.**

**To answer NIKEismynamedontwearitoout's question: Yes, the driver was a manticore.**

**I hope you like this one! i worked really hard on it.**

* * *

We pulled up to the front gate of the school 2 hours later. We had burned a shroud for Emily and then smashed the front of the car, until it looked like we had been in an accident. We then had Marisa, our drama queen, call 911 in a panic, saying that we had crashed and the driver and our sister and the driver had been thrown out the window, and being killed. The police had searched the woods but, of course, they hadn't found him. Since according to the birth certificate that Chiron had made for me when I was un- frozen in time, I was now sixteen and a half, they had finally given me permission to take the limo and drive us to the school.

There was a smal box on the side of the gate. I pressed the button on it and there was a buzzing sound, then a woman's voice came from the speaker.

"Chestney Creek Boarding School, how may I help you?"

"Um.. this is Thalia Grace and the Grace family." I said into our end "We're the new students"

"Go straight through the gate and to the main building. Someone will be waiting to greet you." She said. The was a loud buzz and the gates swung open.

I drove us up to the main building and we climbed out. There was a middle aged woman with a clip board walking towards us. I walked to meet her.

"Hi there, i'm Tracy, the guidance councler for Chestney Creek. You must be Thalia."

"Yep" I mumbled

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be here two hours ago. Did your flight get stalled? This must be your 15 sisters." She smiled

"N-no" I choked out "We-we were in a crash on the way here from the airport. The driver and Our little sister Emily didn't make it."

The woman's smile faded "Oh. I'm so sorry. If any of you ever want to talk..."

The girls kept un loading our stuff, except Danielle who was still too upset to do anything. She sat on the edge of the sidewalk with Mikayla, who is her half sister. I goined the hunters and grabbed my duffel bag and swung it over my sholder. I also grabbed Danielle and Mikayla's suitcases and rolled one in each hand.

The lady led us to one of the the taller buildings and gave us each a key. You guys are on the fourth floor, rooms 1 – 6. Caroline and Lily are already up there.

We all piled into the elevators and went up to the fourth floor. I put Me and Mikayla's suitcases in front of our door and so did Jessa. We walked down the hall, and 3 by 3 girls went into their new rooms until there was just us, Danielle, Annalise, Laura, and two doors. We'll come with you to meet your roommates. I said to them. Mikayla and Danielle sat on a sofa that was against a wall, and Me, Jessa, Annalise, and Laura went into the room.

Across the room, un packing her stuff was a sporty, short, skinny girl about eleven years old. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail revealing splases of frackles on her cheeks, and blue grey eyes. She was wearing navy basketball shorts and a white tank top.

"Hi, I'm Lily." She grinned

"I'm Thalia, and these are my little sisters, your roommates, Annalise and Laura."

"Hi" They both said dumping their suitcases on the two other beds.

"Have fun" Me and Jessa waved and walked out of the room.

Mikayla and Danielle got up off the sofa and we walked to he previous room. Danielle fumbled around her pocket and took out her key. We walked into the room and danielle plopped down on the bed closest to the door, There were suitcases next to the bed near the window but there was no one there. I looked around and spotted black hair waving in the wind from one of the chairs on the balcony. I slid open the door and the girl jumped up and spun around, dropping her ipod. I laughed and picked it up for her.

"Caroline, right?" I said handing the book back to her.

"Yeah" she said taking it from me. Her black hair was a few inches past her shoulders with one blue highlight in the front. She was about Danielle's height and had bright green eyes.

"I'm Thalia, your roommate's sister" I said pointing at Danielle.

"Isn't there two of them?" she asked looking around

That stung. She must have seen it on my face because She instantly looked upset.

"We were in a car crash this morning" I said trying not to let my voice crack. "She didn't make it out."

"Oh." She said giving me a simpathetic look and walking past me to where Mikayla was kneeling next to Danielle.

"Hi i'm Caroline." She said giving Danielle a small hug. "I know I can't replace your sister but I think we're going to be great friends!"

"Just remember, Kiddo, i'm right down the hall if you need me" Mikayla said hugging her. I gave her a little hug and me, Mikayla and Jessa went to our room. I got the bed closest to the window, Jessa got the one closest to the door, and Mikayla got the one in the middle. We un packed, watched some tv, talked, and ate dinner at our own table with the other hunters. Lily and Caroline went together to eat with some people they knew from previous years. (Author's Note: in chapter three I said they were sisters but I made a mistake. That wouldn't work. Sorry for the inturuption)

Afterwards, we went back to our rooms to get ready for school the next day. I sat down in bed staring at the cealing, missing lying in a tent with my girls, with the stars and the fresh air above me. I couldn't sit still for any longer so I put on my shoes, and told Mikayla and Jessa I was going for a walk.

I wandered around the empty school grounds till I came to a fountain with a fish in the middle, squirting water from its mouth. I smilled and pulled out a golden drachma.

"O, goddess, accept my offering" I said tossing the coin into the fountain. It dissolved into the spray and left a sparkly rainbow in its place.

"Lady Artemis at-" I hesitated. I didn't know where she was, but apparently Iris did because a fuzzy image of Artemis writing on a desk in a tent appeared.

"Lady Artemis!" I smiled and she glanced up. She wasn't in the form she was usually in around the huntresses. She looked older, about 25.

"Thalia" she said warmly, getting up and shrinking down into her twelve year old form that she prefered. "some of the people i'm working with don't take orders seriously from someone that looks like a child" she explained gesturing to herself.

"How's your mission going?" I asked.

"Sorry, Thalia I still can't tell you anything" She sais a hint to teasing in her voice "But it's going fine. How is camp?"

"We're not exactly at camp at the moment" I started and told her everything.

I had just finished when shouting erupted from outside the tent.

"Gotta go!" she shouted leaping up "Good luck tomorrow!"

The image faded and I wandered around and sat on a bench near a small lake that reminded me of the lake at camp half blood.

I sighed, leaned back, and closed my eyes. When I woke up, it was starting to get light outside. I jumped up and towards my room. Mikayla and Jessa probably thought I was kidnapped. I glanced a the big clock on the top of the enterance to our building as I ran in. 5:13 in the morning. I raced up he sairs and into our room. Jessa was talking anxiously into a cell phone.

"I don't think-"

I cleared my throat. She whipped around and stared "Never mind she's back" She said hanging up.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" she cried "you had us worried sick! Mikayla, Anna, Izzy, and Kate are all out looking for you!"

"Sorry." I mumbled "I was talking to Lady Artemis, then I fell asleep on a bench by the lake." I said lying down on my bed, closing my eyes. I was aware of Mikayla coming in and talking to Jessa, then the two of them going back to sleep. I drifted off to sleep thinking about all that had happened in the past three days. Artemis had gotten a mission from Zeus and sent us to camp, we had the capture the flag incident, left for this school, Kate had died, and I had been temporarily missing. If this was what we go through before school started, I was dreading what was going to happen at school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 5. This is where the plot starts to fall into place and in the next chapter you meet the other 6 main characters. After i write tha one i'll post the character list for people who are confused. Well, anyway this is the first chapter of the story that i ever wrote, but i spent a little time last night and today making it better since i have gotten to know the characters better and i wanted it more descriptive. I think its now twice as long. The story is exactly 1,000 words if yo don't count me rambling on and on in here. :D The next one will be a little short i think. Maybe. But it's a super important chapter. I'll have it in a day or two.  
**

**I hope you like this one!**

**Please comment and give me reviews, suggestions, and any questions you may have. As i said before i respond to all of hem if you have the ability to private message.  
**

* * *

We woke up to a loud bell a few hours later. I glanced up at the clock. 8:30. Not so bad. It could be a lot worse. I guess since there's a bunch of younger kids at this school, then we get to wake up later. I slipped on a pair of black soffes and a dark blue tank top. Mikayla, of course, was a lot more into style then me, since her mother is Aphrodite and all. She insisted on picking out her and Jessa's putfits. They were wearing similar short jean shorts, white blouses, and hot pink juicy jackets. We met up with the girls at 9:30 and went down to breakfast. The food was pretty good, but it felt weird not to be giving offerings to the gods. There's not a lot of ways a bunch of girls can throw food into giant fires at a boarding school. After breakfast we all got school suplies from Tracy the guidance councler who had gotten them with the money that was supposedly in a bank fund that our dead adoptive parents had set up.

Our first class of the day was English. Our teacher was a young perky blonde woman. The class was mostly older kids with some who looked like they could be ten. The class seemed easy enough. That was until she split us into age groups and gave us books and assignments. Here comes a major headache. Maybe Chiron can send us copies in ancient greek, but I doubt it.

Our second class was Latin. I was glad that there was at least one classw which I could gaurentee an A in. There were kids of all ages in the class, ranging from eight or nine year olds to people my age.

My third, and favorite class of the day was gym. We had a choice of basketball, volleyball, kickball, and Archery. The class voted kickball - since almost every boy wanted to do it - and archery – since every huntresses wanted it - as our activities for the day. Me, the hunters, a few younger girls who didn't want to get hurt, and Danielle's roomate Lily and her friend, Sydney, who looked about fourteen, went to do archery. Me and the huntresses could shoot from all the way across the field easily, and the gym teachers looked shocked. We just told them we had done it for fun at a camp that we went to over the summer. Not completely a lie. Lily and sydney were pretty good too. Of course, they couldn't shoot as well as us, but from most of the way across the field they almost always made it. It was a nice day, and it was good to be using a bow and arrow again.

Fourth class was math. I'd always been terrorable at math and the dyslexia all demi-gods have doesn't help. The class was all ages, and was a mixed math class. The youngest kids looked about nine or ten but i'm guessing that they are the super smart ones. Our teacher's name was , a tall, frail, old woman with a scratch voice that reminded me of the evil possesed teachers you'd see in horror movies.

The bell finally rang for lunch and the class walked out talking and laughing with their friends. I put my pile of papers into my already growing binder. It's only the first day! How much work can they give us!? I stood up to join my girls for lunch.

I got up too fast and knocked over my binder and hit the floor and popped open spilling papers everywhere I cursed and started collecting the papers that were scattered everywhere.

Jessa and Mikayla giggled and walked over to help me.

"It's fine, you guys go ahead I'll meet you at the cafeteria."

They joined the rest of the hunters and left for the cafeteria. I knelt down picking up my papers quickly and hurried for the door. I was halfway down the hallway when I heard a small voice screaming from Ms. Cantwell's room.

I dropped everything and raced back, my bow and arrow already in my hands. I yanked on the door, but it was locked. I pulled out my sword and slased through the doornob, and the door popped open. I ran through the door to see the little girl cowering against the corner of the room, clutching a celestial bronze dagger in her shaking hand. Mrs. Cantwell was crouching over her. No, it wasn't Mrs. Cantwell anymore. It was just her head, the rest of her had transformed.

I shot 3 arrows at her and ran pushing the girl in front of me. We raced down the hall and I could hear the shouts of kids as ran after us. I wondered what they saw through the mist, and how the girl had known was a monster. Mortals should have just seen a very angry old teacher. We were almost to the cafeteria when I saw the hunters, laughing and talking waiting for me.

"SPHINX" I screamed, pushing the child behind the girls.

The sphinx raced around the corner and the hunters shot their arrows. The monster made a popping noise and disintegrated into yellow dust. I sighed and turned to the girl, who was now clutching her dagger so hard that her knuckles were white.

"Its okay now" I said softly, gently removing the dagger from her hand.

She was trembling and looked as if she would break down any minute.

"Whats your name?" I asked kneeling next to her.

"S-So-Sophia, daughter of A-Athena" she whispered softly

I stared at her, shocked. How could this little girl know that her mom was Athena? Who could have told her?

All of the hunters were also staring, their mouths gaping.

"who-what are you?" She asked

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant to Lady Artemis, and these are the hunters."


	6. Author's Note!

Sorry that i haven't updated in so long! im having writers block. im halfway through the chapter and im stuck. if anyone wants to help me out a bit, you can private message me, ill explain to you the plot and you can give me some help. i'll give you credit for sure. I can;t believe the story is so popular almost 900 hits in a week :)

thanks!

~Mikki ;)


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks Annabethchase987654 after your suggestion i realized that the place where i had stopped and gotten stuck was actually the perfect place to end a chapter!**

**I know it's kinda short but its very important and it basically introduces the rest of the characters that will be in this.**

**please review! It motivates me a lot and right now i'm kinda lacking in motivation**

**Anyway i hope you like it!**

* * *

6

"You mean _the _hunters?" The little girl said in awe.

Mikayla grabbed my arm and pulled me into a small circle of the girls and whispered in my ear "how does she know about us? Shes so young!"

"I don't know!" I snapped "Ive never seen her before!"

"My brother told me all the stories" the girl said . I spun around to find her standing right behind me.

"Is your brother here?" I asked

"Yep!" the girl said, her face brightening. "He's eating with the others." She said grabbing her dagger back and tucking it in her belt.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the courtyard. There was about ten people of all ages sitting at a bunch of small tables that were pushed together. Sophia ran towards one of the boys and jumped into his arms.

"Sophia where were have you been?" He asked ruffling her hair. He glanced up and ran his gaze over the group of us. "Who are they?" he asked setting Sophia down behind him.

"These are the hunters! The ones that you told me about!" Sophia said excitedly sitting in her brother's seat and taking a bite of his apple.

"What happened?" The boy said warily " Sit down" he said to me gesturing to the open chair next to his. He sat down with Sophia on his lap, and the huntreses pulled together the rest of the tables.

"I'm Jared" Sophia's brother said holding out his hand.

"Thalia, Zeus's daughter" I whispered taking a sip of water. "Artemis's Lieutenant."

"Whoa. You mean _the_ Thalia? The one that Justin always talked about?"

"I don't know any Justin but I guess that there's another daughter of Zeus named Thalia who's a hunter." I whispered rolling my eyes.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked

"So your little mortal friends don't hear u!" I snapped back.

Jared stared at me for a second and burt out friends stared at him. "They-they think you're mortals!" he almost screamed through is fit of giggles. The whole table burst out laughing almost as hard as he was.


End file.
